From Above
by ifairyu
Summary: This is an all-human One-shot dedicated to the late Daddy's Little Cannibal. I hope you enjoy it. Based on the song "In Flander's Fields". If you listen to it, you will understand. R&R please.


A/N: I don't own anything except for the plot. This is an all human story. Stephanie Meyers owns the characters. This was originally another one of my creative writing assignments, I just changed the names so it will fit for twilight. This is based on the song "In Flander's Fields" it is a fabulous song and I suggest you listen to it.

Where am I? Everything looks so clear and familiar yet blurry and alien at the same time. I can see a large open area that has well kept grass and rows upon rows of little gray stones. I had an over view of this vast area from a very high vantage point. What was I doing here? Why am I here?

The sun had just risen and in just a few seconds, I noticed that the sun was no longer at the horizon but high up in the air. By the surroundings, I assumed that it was about noon. Everything was silent. There wasn't a movement or sound anywhere except for the occasional bird. I watched the land, bored out of my mind, wondering why I was even there in the first place wasting my time. I've thought about leaving but had this gut feeling that something important was about to happen and that I had to be there when it does. And so I waited until I heard the engine of a car and the gravel crunching underneath its tires. The car gave me a sense of home, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

The sleek, silver Volvo soon came to a stop at the edge of the path and the engine was turned off. I watched with interest as the driver's door was pushed open and a pair of long legs adorned in a pair of black heels crunched on to the gravel. As the woman was all the way out of the car, she then shut the door and began to walk. She had long mahogany hair that went to just a bit over her shoulder and was wearing a simple black spaghetti strap dress. I wasn't able to see her face because her black sun hat was in the way. The wind gently blew by her, causing her to keep her hat in place by holding it down with her left hand. I saw a familiar glimmer of gold on her left hand, but didn't pay much attention to it. I was too busy watching where this woman was walking to.

Not long after her arrival, she had halted in front of a recently placed tombstone. I watched her as she read the description that was engraved onto the tombstone over and over again with a saddened expression. Then she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself tightly as if it were the only way to keep herself from falling apart. I could hear her silent cries as she sobbed to herself in front of the tombstone. The sound broke my heart and I felt the need and want to comfort this woman. I wished to see this woman's face, to know who she was because I knew that this isn't where she belonged. The wind blew by once again, resulting in her ripping off her sun hat all together and hugging it close to her chest as she began to cry.

I couldn't believe it. I knew who she was. It was her. But what was she doing here? In a cemetery no less; this isn't exactly one of the best places to visit for fun so she must have a reason for being here. She began to whisper. Although I was a distance away, I could still hear her as if she were whispering right into my ear.

"Why? Why must you leave me?" she whispered. "You promised to return to me. You were supposed to return to me. Edward, how could you? How could you expect me to live on without you?" She continued to cry, not being able to speak anymore. She let her emotions consume her as she kneeled in front of the tombstone.

What is she talking about? I didn't leave her. I'm right here, watching her. I looked closer to the headstone and had to reread it several times to make sure that my eyes weren't fooling me. This wasn't just any headstone that she was at. It was mine. Suddenly I remembered all of the things that happened to me before, like flashes of my life flew across my eyes.

I remembered myself asking her to marry her before I left for war. I remembered her face glistening with tears of happiness and joy as she said yes and kissed me. I remembered going to war and meeting and becoming friends with a fellow soldier named Jasper. I remember being in a battle where bombs were exploding left and right. Then after that, there was nothing but darkness.

I was broken out of my realization when I heard her speak again.

"I will always love you, Edward, for eternity," she whispered, wiping her face with the back of her hands. She began to stand up and placed her hat back onto her head. She walked closer to my tombstone and placed a kiss on top of it. I lifted my hand up to my cheek. I could feel the warmth of her kiss as if she had kissed me instead of the stone. She then began to walk away and towards the car. I wanted so badly to call out her name, to hold her in my arms and never let go, to kiss her, but most of all, to just tell her that I loved her.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," I whispered, watching her. A light breeze flew past her and she stopped as if she heard me. She turned around to look at my grave.

"What a stupid lamb," she whispered, with a faint smile.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," I whispered back. "I love you, Bella." Her hat flew off her head and away with the breeze as it carried my words to her.

"I love you, too, Edward." She lifted her left hand to her face and kissed her engagement ring gently. She then dropped that hand to her heart and held it there as she continued to walk to the car. I watched her as she opened the door and slipped into my Volvo. Then she was driving away towards the cemetery's gates, the gravel crunching beneath the tires.

I'll wait for you, my Bella. I will wait for forever if I have to. Enjoy your life as you deserve even if it is one without me. But you aren't truly living without me. I will always be there with you. It might not be physically, but spiritually. How can I part from you when I belong to you? You have been and will always be the only keeper of my heart and soul. And while you go out and enjoy new experiences, I will be there with you each step of the way, watching you from above until you are here with me.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. This was dedicated to the late Daddy's Little Cannibal. I love you, girlfriend!


End file.
